narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Unexpected visitors on a Frozen Night
Sadow yawns and tells Isana after laying a tattered sleeping mat on the floor for himself "I'm gonna go grab some water. Do you want some?" "Sure why not ... are you sure that it isn't suspicious that I'm being held in your room instead of a cell of some sort?" questioned Isana. Sadow shakes his head "We don't have any. We never take prisoners so Lord Maikun felt it was unnecessary." "Hmm, yah but the interrogator's bedroom doesn't seem like a natural substitute," she smirked at Sadow. Sadow shrugs "No offense but no one really expects any threat from a little human girl." She chuckled, "Right ..." Sadow stands upright and exits tiredly. Furi, hiding behind a barrel, enters when he has left view. She smirks at Isana "Hey there, princess." The moment she realized that there was someone else there, she took up her meek persona. She looked down at the floor and away from Furi. She doesn't take her hate-filled eyes off of her and continues "Let's have a little talk, shall we?" Isana remains outwardly timid but inwardly prepared to defend herself if needed. Isana moves her hands slightly out of sight. Furi strolls over and leans against the wall "What has Sadow asked you?" Isana jerked away and whimped, seemingly cowering before her. Furi practically screams at her "Tell me, wench! Or the last thing you will ever see is the ends of my thumbs pressing into your retina!" "He ... he asked me about my home," she said quivering. Furi smirked at her progress "Such as...?" Under normal circumstances Isana would have out right lied but she had to give semi-truthful statements as Sadow was going to report back to his father with this and if the two stories differed .... "He wa ... wanted to know what was ... important about my village ..." Furi leans back "Battle data and secret entryways I suppose." Isana twitched and began to shake. Furi continues while popping her knuckles "Specifics." "I ... already told all of this to Sadow ..." she said, her voice cracking slightly. She grabs hold of Isana's hair and demands "Who do you really think should know this more, me or Sadow?!" "... If I recall correctly, your Lord assigned this task to Sadow not you." Isana knew that a confrontational response like that would provoke her but she had run out of relative responses anyways. She prepared to defend herself. Furi lost her angered look and sunk into an almost sad yet stern expression "Sadow is my only true Lord, girl." Isana was suprised by Furi's reaction and glanced at her from the corner of her eye. She continues "Yet I can see it in his eyes. He has a thing for you and thus you're competition." She tightens her grip on Isana's hair in frustration. Isana winces slightly now understanding Furi's true motives. Furi releases Isana from her grip and mutters "Do you share his feelings?" Isana stopped struggling and allowed her body to be more relaxed. With a relatively deep and certain voice she replied, "No." Furi smirked "I suppose that's good news for me, I guess." Isana's frustration had reached a point where she began to unknowingly express it through her body language. She straightened her posture and became rigid, shifting from submissive to confidence. Furi grinned revealing tiny fangs made for ripping apart flesh "Getting edgy, huh? So am I!" She leaps from the wall and clutches Isana's throat tightly, choking her with gritted teeth while muttering "It's not fair... Your not even a Yatsumaru and he's paying more attention to you!" This was it, Isana could not hold back any longer she would have to fight. She let her rage begin to consume her, preparing to release a high intensity flame at Furi when she was interrupted. A teenager had appeared behind the two girls; pressing his hand into Furi's side. The pressure point he pressed down on caused pain to Furi and in that pain as she struggled to remain upright, came the releasing of the Isana as her hands darted to the hand that was harming her. The teenager released his maneuver on the girl, and looked at her with cold eyes of ice with flames seemingly simmering in the background. She screamed with an anger-filled hoarse voice "I don't know who you are but you picked the wrong clan to fuck with, pal!" She raised her fist to strike this arrogant kid who interrupted her "educating" the girl. She was too slow, and the teenager pulled a kick on her that sent her flying into the wall. The teenager's eyes seemed set, and sighed, before looking at Furi whom had slumped down to the ground, unconscious. Sadow was confronted upon reaching the well next to the outside wall by his older brother, Z'Ive. The older Yatsumaru sibling gives Sadow a bored look and greets simply "Yo." Sadow returns it with a slight smile "Yo." They have a long talk while the events in Sadow's room transpire. They mainly go over what Sadow learned from Isana and what they think about her. Sadow carefully hides any of his true feelings while Z'Ive gives a falsely interested half smile. The teenager looked around the room before commenting, "You Yatsumaru know how to make a place look so... I don't know how to describe it other than mystifying. It would make you guys interesting companions if only I didn't hate your clans guts." After Furi had let go, Isana gasped for air. As she caught her breath, Isana looked upon this unknown teenager curious about his part in all of this. The teenager looked at her for a moment; warmth coming to his eyes for a fraction of a second, before fading away again; lost in his expression of melancholy. Isana then regained her sense of the situation. She quickly got to her feet and took a defensive stance, lighting her hand a blaze. The teenager looked at the flame for a moment, before turning to look at Furi, whom as still not stirring. Then he came back to Isana, and said, "I hope you have an escape planned; the Yatsumaru as I'm sure you're aware of, don't take prisoners normally. If you don't get the hell out of here, you're going to die." His tone annoyed Isana greatly, "I'm well aware of that thank you. I just happen to think is not very intelligent to try and break out of a place I know nothing about while a whole super-powerful, cannibalistic clan is awake. And for the record I do have a plan." The blue flame in her hand increased in size, "Now do you mind explaining who the hell are you and why you are here." The teenager turned away from her to look out the window; not seeming to care about the flame in Isana's hand. "My name is Verus, and I am here because I've dealt with the Yatsumaru, and when you hear rumors about people moving in the badlands, the first suspect is the said clan. Its best to know what a clan like them are doing when it manages to catch the notice of people outside this place." He continued to stare out the window; looking at the moon that was creeping up through the sky. "... Okay?" Isana put out the flame and stood upright. She began to think to herself Who does this guy think he is? Some sort of romantic, mysterious savior, looking all distant like that up at the moon ... dammit, between these insane Yatsumarus and now this pompous guy I'm starting to miss Yue, her eye began to twitch. Verus turned to look at Isana; his eye softening as if the flame had left him for a moment, "And before you ask, I'm not here to save you... I just feel that if I can stop some small form of pain, it will make up at least a little bit for all the pain a person I know has been forced to endure because of me." Isana just stared at him, ... yep defiantly pompous." Verus sighed; reading Isana's eyes like a page from a book, "I'm guessing you think I'm an arrogant jerk eh? That's fine, it doesn't change that I'm done here, and I probably won't be seeing you anytime soon, so goodbye." As he said this his tone held no accusation or harshness; merely simple flatness. He turned to exit, but was greeted by a face that neither Verus nor Isana would have liked to see. Maikun smiled cruelly at the two "Fine moon this evening, don't you agree?" He gripped his already unsheathed Katana tightly and the blade extended toward Verus with Isana right behind him, planning to make a Shish kabob of them. Sadow and Z'Ive enter the hall as this occurs and Sadow manages to sprint in the way of the blade at the last moment, but it is haulted with Maikun giving a jerk forward. In surprise, he sees Choso grasping the end of the blade, red blood dripping from her hand and a warning glare staring in her turqoise eyes. She shakes her head from side to side, her expression not changing. Maikun's eyes faltered lazily as she let go of the blade and it retracted. Verus stares at the scene, looking at Sadow for a moment as if understanding what had just happened. "Hello Maikun, I must agree, but you already know how this ends right? You on the ground and me leaving." Maikun wiped the blood off of his blade and sheathed it, quietly walking away. Choso glared at the intruder "I don't know who or what you are, but you are about to be given an offer most who enter here aren't fortunite enough to get; safe passage out. Now get out of our home." Verus eyed Choso lazily before shrugging. He silently walked away underneath the moon, and as he left, Choso, Sadow, and Isana suddenly felt the full force of an immense chakra surrounding them. Verus chuckled at them before disappearing completely. Choso muttered "Arrogant brat..." Sadow gave her a worried look as she turned to face them. She sighed and looked down at her blood-covered hand. Sadow goes wide-eyed and exclaims "I'm so sorry, mother! I didn't want you to have to-" She held up the bleeding hand for silence and said "There is no need for apology. Just be more careful, Sadow. Now get some sleep, there is much you must inquire from your new 'friend' tommorow." At this, she turned toward the exit. Z'Ive stood at attention upon seeing her and they both walked down the hallway. Isana turned around an took a seat on the floor. Sadow shook his head at her and pointed to his bed "You get the bed. I get the floor." "And what if someone comes looking in here in the middle of the night? I'd rather go through a night of discomfort then wake up to find myself dead." Isana than lay on the floor using the crook of her elbow as a pillow, "Good night." Sadow then dumps his pillows and blankets on the floor for Isana to use "I'm not allowing you to go through the night uncomfortably. Despite it being unintentional and dangerous, your still a guest and I want to be nice." "You know what would be even nicer? NOT putting me in danger!" and she hurled the pillow back at Sadow. "Now ... good night!" she said as she resumed her position except now the blanket covered her.